The device of the present invention relates to a means for releasably attaching electrical cables and the like to supporting surfaces such as walls, baseboard moldings and cabinets. More particularly the device relates to a clip which is self adherable and/or fastened by a retaining fastener to a variety of surfaces with the option, as necessity dictates, of not having to drill holes or otherwise damage the surface to which the clip is attached. The clip is designed to releasably retain singular, plural, and ganged electrical wires or cabled. When ganged and plural wires are retained the clip will do so without concentrating the pressure exerted by the clip on just one of the wires of the plurality or the ganged group.
One prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,971 to Fisher, used for attaching telephone cords to walls and the like, is a plastic clip which is adhesively bonded to a support surface. The clip has a base and a resilient arm which cooperates to retain the cord in position. Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,948 to Findlay, shows a pressure plate which equalizes the pressure applied to a plurality of wires being retained in position by the holder.